


how did love become so violent?

by alittlebitoflight



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 17:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7447378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlebitoflight/pseuds/alittlebitoflight





	how did love become so violent?

"connor?" i ask quietly. i turn the corner and see him reading on the couch. "connor im hungry." he groans.

 

"not right now tyler. im busy."

 

"but i havent eaten anything all da-"

 

"i  _said not right now,_ " he snaps. i open my mouth to protest but quickly shut it. i walk over and sit across from him on the couch. we stay silent for a while, the only sound being the grumbling of my stomach. i take a deep breath. 

 

"connor..." he lets out a long sigh. i cower into the couch, my hands shaking.

 

"go to the restroom and wait for me," he says calmly, not looking up from his book. my eyes widen and i walk to the bathroom in silence. i sit on the edge of the bathtub.

 

_why did i have to bug him he told me to wait but i just had to-_

 

i hear footsteps and my head snaps up. i see connor standing in the doorway.

 

"connor im sor-"

 

"nope, not one word. you spoke when asked not to, therefore you need to be punished," he states. i shake my head nervously.

 

he walks to the cabinet and pulls out a bar of soap. he hands it to me.

 

"come on. hurry up and do it," connor orders. i stare at the bar of soap in my hands, then up at connor. he nods.

 

i start to rub the soap on my lips. then i push the bar slowly in so it's resting on my tongue. i gag at the taste. it's obvious that connor is getting irritated by how slow im going. he grunts.

 

"you're going so fucking slow, you're never going to learn your lesson if i dont teach it right. havent i done this enough times before?" he growls before grabbing the soap from me and shoving it into my mouth. it hits the back of my throat and i gag. i can feel the soap foaming in my mouth. im coughing and i cant breathe but he doesnt care. and it's okay because  _this is what i deserve._

 

after what seems like forever, connor pulls the soap out of my mouth. he throws it at me, and it hits my cheek.

 

"you're such a mess. clean yourself up."

 

and so im left on the bathroom floor, mouth full of soap and eyes full of tears. i feel like throwing up. i cant bring myself to make eye contact with my reflection as i rinse my mouth.

 

i walk slowly to my room and crawl into bed. my stomach is still growling. i jump when i hear my phone ring. it's josh.

 

"hello?"

 

"tyler!! hey so would you like to go get lunch with me? i know it's kinda late and all, but it'll be my treat," josh asks cheerily. the thought of food makes my stomach grumble. i hear josh chuckle.

 

"i take that as a yes?"

 

"um..im not sure if connor would let me," i mumble.

 

"why do you need his permission?'

 

"uh-"

 

"nevermind. you should see if he wants to come along. you've been dating for what? almost two years? and i barely even know the guy. it'll be great bonding time," he offers.

 

"yeah, uh let me ask him. i'll text you. bye," i say quickly before hanging up. i sigh. i dont want to see connor right now. not this soon after an incident, but then again i havent seen josh in about a month. 

 

i stand up and walk into the hallway. connor's still on the couch. i hesitate before speaking. i dont want him to get mad at me for bugging him again.

 

"uh connor?" he hums, letting me know to continue. "um josh wanted me to see if we could go out to lunch with him?" he looks at me.

 

"josh? is that the one who's always dyeing his hair?" i nod. "he's not going to have any left to dye if he keeps up at it. yeah i guess we can go see him for a bit." my heart drops. i was hoping he'd say no. josh can be a little  _touchy_ and i know connor wont approve of that. i mutter a quick "ok" before heading back to my room. i grab my phone.

 

  _ **tyler: hey yeah so connor said yes..**_

 

i throw my phone on the bed and walk to the restroom. i can see a bruise starting to form where the soap bar hit my cheek. i sigh. my phone dings.

 

**_josh: so im finally gonna meet this guy. sick! i'll be there around 4:30? cant wait to see you man, it's been too long :(_ **

 

i really hope nothing happens. i know if josh gets a little too close or starts asking too many questions, connor will get angry, and then he'll take it out on me. and i dont want that.

 

 _well there's nothing i can do about that._ i sigh and get dressed, then i go let connor know that josh is on his way. 

 


End file.
